Scales vs. Warthog
Log Title: Scales vs. Warthog Characters: Scales, Warthog Location: St Louis, Missouri Date: September 11, 2002 Summary: Scales beats up a Decepticon! TP: St. Louis TP Category:2002 Category:Logs Category:St. Louis TP As logged by AlphaRaposa Iowa/Missouri - USA :Corn, corn, and more corn. Iowa is flooded with corn fields. Unless it's the spring defrost, then it's flooded with water. Either way, you drown in the stuff. Seas of yellow corn and golden grain cover the rich farmland for most of the growing season. During the winter though, a thick blanket of snow shrouds the area. The fertile soil continues southward into Missouri, until it rises up into Ozark Mountains along the southern border. The Mississippi River flows towards the south along the eastern border of both states. Another river, the Missouri, cuts across the middle of Missouri, while at the junction of the two mighty rivers stands St. Louis. A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" is rumbling along at a low altitude above St Louis, taking a wide circle in standard patrol flight. Scales is a-creeping along the ground, under cover in this nice riverbank area. A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog"'s Eagle-Eye spots nothing out of the ordinary, since it can't rightly see through water that well. It continues its patrol in the sky. Scales settles up under some bushes and watches the landscape. A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" continues its patrol, not having spotted anything strange yet. Its flight path takes it over the bushes by the river, where it evens out its wings. Scales hides. She's very good at it. <> Scales says, "*quietly* Hey.. anybody want to join me?" A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" passes over the bushes by the river, then banks its wings to continue its slow circle around the city. <> Scales says, "Hey.. is anybody around?" Scales peers out and watches the flying Decepticon as smally as possible. A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" has already checked where Scales lies undetected, and thus feels it unnecessary to look behind, as it continues its patrol. Facing away from the bushes, it rumbles along unhindered and unhurried. Scales sneaks out to the next set of bushes. A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" suddenly banks right, taking a sharp angle to turn back on its flight path and head in the opposite direction. A deliberate change in its pattern as it rumbles towards the river. Scales is hiding. Yup. Hiding. Something is different down there from the last time the A-10 had flown over the area. It dips down to get a closer look, as it trains its optics to the bushes in question. Scales erms silently and smushes herself flat under the bushes as the big seeker gets a lot closer. The A-10 grumbles to itself as it closes the distance, its altitude lowering further on a flight approaching the ground. "Whoever you are, I can see you," blares its outside speakers. "Come out now or I will bury you in those bushes!" Scales hmms. "So? If I come out, will you -not- bury me?" :Warthog's INTELLIGENCE roll fails. "Uh..." ponders the A-10 as it closes the distance. Scales edges even farther under what little shelter the bushes provide as she waits. If a plane could blink, the A-10 does so. It seems to shudder as it shakes off its confusion. "Such insolence!" it roars, then its afterburners kick in and it dives down for an attack run. Scales eeps and dashes out of the bushes and begins clambering up a tree as only a clawed little robot can. The A-10 thunders towards the bushes, and unleashes a salvo of fire from its nose-mounted Gatling cannon. As its target bolts up a nearby tree, it angles its dive to try and envelop said target in its attack. >> Warthog misses Scales with Gatling-Cannon. << Scales scrambles, barely ahead of the bullets. She hops off the tree as it topples from the massive holing. Wings spread, she catches a thermal breeze and soars up into the air. A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" flies under the dragon, nearly clipping the toppled tree as it screams low over the ground. Scales flips over and chases the seeker, heading for its back. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Pounce. << A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" growls as it feels the sharp talons digging into its armor. "Is that how you want to play, whelp?" it rumbles, then flips over onto its back in mid-flight, in an attempt to knock the dragon off using the terrain. Scales flattens herself once again, using her claws to settle into the groove next to the cockpit. >> Warthog strikes Warthog with Ram. << >> Warthog misses Scales with Ram. << A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" knocks itself into trees and shrubs, and the occasional hard object. It grunts as it impacts these things at high speed, but stubbornly insists on maintaining its upside-down flight so long as that _thing_ is still on its back. Scales huddles with optics closed in her little 'safe' niche. "Uhhhh..." >> Warthog strikes Warthog with Ram2. << >> Warthog misses Scales with Ram2. << A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" whacks a particularly large boulder, smashing it into little pebbles and cracking the windshield of its cockpit. Is that thing still hanging on? Scales shrieks like a kid who got on a rollercoaster ride that's just a little beyond her age limit. "Aaaaaeeeeeiiii!" "Get off!" roars the A-10. It hits upon a new plan, then, and in mid-flight, just above the ground, it begins to transform. Scales ehhhs? as she feels the shifting beneath her. Umm.. she might have to actually do something. The A-10 Thunderbolt shortens itself while expanding outward, armor plates layering upon each other. Its wings fold in upon the fuselage, and the cockpit and tail split in two to form arms and legs, respectively. As the arms pull away, a deformed head is revealed. Scales continues to cling, but slaps the transforming seeker with her tail. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Sting. << >> Warthog temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Warthog whuffs a mechanical breath, as he is hit just after completing his transformation. The breakdown of his systems not only affects his mobility, but shuts off his thrusters. So close to the ground, he impacts with the speed of a falling meteorite. >> Warthog strikes Warthog with Bash. << >> Warthog misses Scales with Bash. << Scales does, at least, finally let go once they hit the ground. She scuttles back and watches. "Um.. are you sure you want to keep fighting?" Warthog growls, plants his left hand on the furrow he gouged deep into the ground, and pulls himself slowly, jerkily up. As he rises, his right arm comes up parallel, pointing the large chain gun at Scales to signify his answer. >> Warthog misses Scales with Gatling-Cannon. << Scales scuttles to one side again, then sits and abruptly coughs, followed by a stream of fire. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Fire_breath. << Warthog is enveloped in flames, holding his hand in front of his optics to shield them from the blast. As the fire spews forth, Warthog plants his feet and charges blindly for a shoulder-tackle towards Scales. >> Warthog misses Scales with Bash. << Scales hurries to one side. "I mean, do you -really- want to keep fighting? I mean, I'm beating you up pretty badly." Ooo, that hurt even more than the fire. Warthog stumbles through as his charge hits naught but empty air, then freezes to look around for the location of his flight opponent. He growls as he gets his bearings. Scales ducks behind a tree. "But if you really wanna fight, I suppose Grimlock would be proud of me." Warthog's optics glare red as he studies the tree. Perhaps if he took out the tree, he'd nail that mouthy little thing with it. With a roar of frustration, Warthog lowers his rocket launcher and fires for the tree. >> Warthog misses Scales with Rocket. << Scales ducks and lets the splinters of the tree fall around her with the odor of sawdust. She blinks and then charges out of the debris towards the Decepticon. "RAR!" >> Scales strikes Warthog with Claw. << Warthog grunts as the claws slash deep into his armor. But now Scales is in close, and so Warthog attempts to wrap his arms around her, to set her up for a devastating attack. >> Warthog misses Scales with Piledriver. << Scales ends up slipping through and flumping onto the ground. Instinctively, she lunges for an ankle. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Bite. << Warthog roars in the pain as the teeth bite through. Tiny plays of electricity spark across his body. This thing is like a mosquito draining all his blood! Warthog cocks back his left hand, to pound straight down into Scale's head. >> Warthog misses Scales with Punch. << Scales scuttles backwards again, and coughs out another stream of fire. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Fire. << "Argh!" yells Warthog as once again the flames cover him from head to toe. He blindly strafes with his Gatling-Cannon, stepping backwards to maintain balance against the onslaught of flame. "Die, Autobot scum!" >> Warthog misses Scales with Gatling-Cannon. << Scales eeps and runs away from the massive destruction. This is starting to look like a DragonballZ episode. She rushes up another tree and takes a breather. Warthog's optic glows as the flames subside. Hey, where'd that pest go? He looks around, his cannon sweeping the area. :Warthog's INTELLIGENCE roll succeeds. Scales gathers herself together and scrambles out along a branch to launch herself, once again, at the foe. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Pounce. << Warthog spies the hiding Autobot, just in time to see it leap at him and sing its claws into his hide. "I have you now!" he cries, venting his anger and frustration as he tries to throw the dragon into the ground. >> Warthog misses Scales with Throw. << Scales is flung into the air, but manages to catch herself with her wings before hitting the ground. Well, before hitting the ground hard, anyway. "oof." She looks up and jumps forward again. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Claw. << "Curse this maggot!" roars Warthog. He draws back one of his trunk-like legs for a boot to Scale's mid-section. >> Warthog misses Scales with Kick. << "Eeep!" Scales can feel the wind of the foot that passes only inches overhead. So, she does the only sensible thing. She tries to bite it again. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Bite. << Warthog is pitched off-balance as his foot is grabbed by many sharp teeth. With a grunt of pain he falls to his back. At the risk of shooting his own foot off, he unleashes his chain cannon, hoping that at least one of his bullets will catch that flea! >> Warthog misses Scales with Gatling-Cannon. << Scales is once again chased by a suburban renewal on a massive scale. She runs around in a circle and tags her foe with her tail as she goes by. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Tail_shock. << >> Warthog temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Scales pants. Warthog's mechanics tremble as waves of energy wreak havoc across his systems. He tries to get to his feet, but only succeeds to one knee. "D-Die, Autob-bot..." he mumbles, his glowing optic flickering. Scales ers. "Um.. how about I just leave now?" "D-Die, Autob-bot," is all Warthog can say, struggling to remain upright on one knee. His chain gun hand lifts, slow and shaking, but far from threatening yet. Scales ers. "Okay.. if that's how you feel.." She takes a breath. Warthog is in the middle of a burnt patch of earth, fallen to one knee. Electricity and energon dance across his torn and tattered armor, and the glow of his optic flickers. He is facing Scales, and attempting in vain to lift his chain gun hand at her. Scales puffs a nice, big smoke ring, then lets fly. >> Scales strikes Warthog with Fire_breath. << Warthog is momentarily hidden from view by the inferno that surrounds him. His cry of pain is lost in the roar of the fire, and when the flames subside, he is on his back. Scales peers at the big meanie. Warthog groans stubbornly, still some life left in him, but his stubbornness cannot compete against the damaged circuitry that sparks and sizzles from his torn armor. Scales nods. "Okay.. I really think I oughta go home, now. I mean, unless you -really- wanna keep fighting." Warthog's optic barely glows red. Servomotors visible beneath the torn armor grind and wheeze as they attempt to pull him upright, but so far Warthog remains on the ground. Scales nods and starts to trot off. The only sound of protest from Warthog is a spark from a blown fuse. Scales calls back. "I'm really sorry.. I didn't want ta get inta a fight or nuttin'" Warthog wheezes, barely audible, ".. you'll.. pay.. for this.." Scales ers. "Well.. I guess I can tell Unca Grimlock." She scrambles up a tree and takes flight, it being a faster way out of the area.